


Kara and Mon's first time

by nochillreadytokill



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anti - Freeform, F/M, KaraMel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9956546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochillreadytokill/pseuds/nochillreadytokill
Summary: Their first time together! This is my first time writing fic about them so please be nice? I've tried my best, hope y'all like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the Karamellers!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+Karamellers%21).



> Would love some feedback! Thanks babes!

Kara has been waiting for this for so long. It's finally time. She's ready. She's been longing to do this for ages. It's finally happening. Her heart is fluttering. 

It's night. The doorbell rings. "This is it...!" she thinks as she nervously walks over and opens it.  
There he is. Monny. He's wearing a flannel shirt and he's smirking, his hair is looking rough and he hasn't shaved in a couple days. She's wearing a silk robe with very little underneath. She smiles to herself as she realises he has no idea what he's in for. 

She can't wait anymore so she reaches out and takes his hand without a word, slowly moving them towards her bed, looking back and glancing at him and she can see how much he's been waiting for this. Well, his wait is so close to over now. They reach her bed and she can tell that he's about to say something so she reaches up and puts her hand over his mouth. 

"Ssshhh, don't speak. Don't ruin this for me."  
His eyes are glittering, she can hear his pulse quicken. She can't wait any longer. 

She looks down his body, and stops down below his belt. She can hear his pulse really quickening up now. It's time. 

She unleashes her laser gaze upon his package for a hot sec and he falls down screaming in pain. She smirks at this and looks at him flailing around on the floor in pain. She torches his package once again and he screams even more. She steps over him and hunches down next to his shoulder. He's still screaming in pain. 

"Oh... Right. I forgot to tell you. At night I protect pussies from sexist misogynists. If I ever hear that you wish you could objectify me or any woman again ever, I will make you hurt so much that a lead bullet in your leg will seem pleasurable in comparison."

She stands up and reaches over and grabs her phone from the bed, calling a contact from most recently dialed. Monny is still writhing in pain and making far too much noise. She leans over slightly. 

"If you don't shut the hell up right now I'm taking the whole thing off." He takes a deep breath and quiets down. 

The person on the other end picks up.  
"Well hello Ms Sunny Danvers..." her voice is low and almost purring with content.  
Kara smiles her special smile. "Well hello Cat. Is now a good time, I have some unfinished business I was hoping you could attend to? Yes I do mean me. 'Kay, see you in 3." 

Kara ends the call and holds the phone to her chest for a bit, while still smiling softly. Monny let's out a pathetic whimper of pain and she's painfully reminded that he's still there.  
She looks down at him.  
"Right. Here's what's up dudebro. You better be gone when I come back. Far far gone. I don't ever want to see you again. But I'll keep tabs on you. If you ever disrespect or even look at a woman again, I will know about it. And it will not end well for you. Also, flannels are for women loving women and you're not allowed to wear them ever again."

She goes to her window to leave and then she looks back at the ugly misogynist still laying on the floor.  
"Ohh and Monny, one more thing. If you need something for that burn you can go jump in a river. Bye bitchboy." 

She flies out the window and her heart is finally at ease again.


End file.
